Dr. Whale
Dr. Whale is a character on Once Upon a Time. He makes his debut in the third episode of the first season. He is portrayed by David Anders and it is currently unknown who his Fairytale Landcounterpartis. History Mary Margaret Blanchard is seen out on a date with Dr. Whale. He jokingly makes a comment about her wanting fifteen kids, but Mary Margaret refutes this by saying she is a teacher to fifteen children. She goes on to tell him about how she wants everything in a relationship such as marriage and kids, but then she notices Dr. Whale isn't even listening to her. Instead, he is busy ogling Ruby. Mary Margaret asks for the check, and the date ends on a bad note. After Henry's insistence, she begins to read the fairy tale book to John Doe, telling the story of how Prince Charming chased the thief and they fell in love. As she comes to the end of the story, John Doe suddenly grabs her hand. She calls for Dr. Whale but when he checks the readings he lies and says everything was steady. He suggests that she might have dozed off and imagined things, and then tells her to go home and get some sleep. Once Mary Margaret leaves, Dr. Whale calls Regina Mills and tells her what happened, including the fact that Mary Margaret was involved and that there was some minor brain-wave fluctuation. ("Snow Falls") When David Nolan awakes and is discharged from the hospital, Dr. Whale is at his welcome home party that was thrown at Kathryn Nolan's house. However, David does not remember anyone there, which the doctor says is normal. Shortly thereafter, Dr. Whale runs into Mary Margaret at Granny's Diner and brags to her, "I'm a hell of a doctor, huh? No way he would have woken up on someone else's watch!" ("The Shepherd") Mary Margaret is heartbroken that even though David seems to have feelings for her as she does for him, he goes back to Kathryn. In her misery, she takes comfort in Dr. Whale. Emma mistakenly believes the flowers sitting on the counter of the apartment are from Graham, but Mary Margaret admits she and Dr. Whale had a one night stand. ("The Heart is a Lonely Hunter") A few weeks later, when Ruby quits Granny's Diner and goes to the bus stop, Dr. Whale is shown trying to "help" her out. However, Ruby blocks his advances and insists that she is fine where she is, calling him a "lech" behind his back. Mary Margaret and Emma Swan approach him, and after a few gentle nudges from Emma, he leaves. Mary Margaret and Emma then take Ruby to Mary Margaret's house to stay for the night until she can find a job. ("Red-Handed") When David is brought to the hospital after his trek in the woods, Dr. Whale discovers that he had an episode, similar to the experience after he had just woken up from his coma and went to the Toll Bridge. David discovers that he did not remember anything and that it was very likely that he could have murdered Kathryn. He becomes distraught, and the mayor Regina Mills barges in. When Emma demands what Regina was doing there, Dr. Whale explains that she was still David's emergency contact, to Emma's disbelief. Later, Dr. Whale lets David go unwillingly. When Henry Mills is brought to the hospital after taking a bite of Regina's poisoned apple turnover, Dr. Whale is the physician that treats him. He tells Emma that Henry was not poisoned and that he cannot find a cause for Henry's reaction. It is then that Emma realizes Henry's belief about the curse was correct and magic caused his condition. ("A Land Without Magic") After Emma Swan breaks the Dark Curse, Dr. Whale leads a mob of angry townspeople to Regina's house, where he demands she come out. When she does, Regina asks if he will kill her. He responds by saying she must suffer first. He backs away when Regina attempts to cast a spell, but gets up in her face when the magic does not work. As he moves to strangle her, David shoves him away from her, stating that she will not die. Dr. Whale snarls at David that he is not his prince, but backs down. When asked by David who he is, Dr. Whale responds that is his business. ("Broken") While David is busy looking for Mother Superior, Dr. Whale asks him, "Are the nuns still nuns, or can they, you know, date? Don't say it's me asking." Leroy comes bearing bad news about what happens to a person when he or she steps out of town—their Fairytale Land memories are lost. After witnessing Regina take back Henry at the town meeting, Dr. Whale is part of the group of residents who want to leave Storybrooke and forget his Fairytale Land memories. However, David's speech persuades him to stay. ("We Are Both") Appearances Trivia *He appears to be pursuing a relationship with Mary Margaret Blanchard, despite his apparent boredom during their first date. He is revealed to have sent her a bouquet of flowers after it is stated that he and Mary Margaret had a "one night stand". ("The Heart is a Lonely Hunter") *His Fairytale Land counterpart will be revealed in Season Two. pt: Dr. Whale es: Dr. Whale de: Whale fr: Dr Whale Category:Storybrooke Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters